Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microspectroscope, and in particular relates to a microspectroscope for separating light from a plurality of positions on a sample.
Description of Related Art
Recently, multifocal microscopes have been developed in which scanning by an optical system is not required or can be reduced. For example, JP 2014-10216A (Patent Document 1) discloses the following configuration. That is to say, a multifocal confocal microscope includes: an illumination optical system having a two-dimensionally arranged spot-array light source, wherein light from the light source is irradiated onto a sample at positions that are substantially conjugate with the light source; an imaging optical system that forms an image of observation light from the sample, on a pinhole array two-dimensionally arranged at positions that are substantially conjugate with condensing positions on the sample and the spot-array light source; and a detection means for detecting the light forming the image.
Furthermore, JP 2012-237647A (Patent Document 2) discloses the following configuration. That is to say, a multifocal confocal Raman spectroscopic microscope includes: a laser light source that emits excitation light; a microlens array that divides the excitation light from the laser light source into a plurality of narrow beams in a matrix, and condenses each beam; an edge filter that reflects the plurality of beams that have passed through the microlens array and a relay lens; a pinhole array having a plurality of pinholes, wherein the plurality of beams that have passed through the edge filter respectively pass through the pinholes at condensing points; an object lens on which the plurality of beams that have passed through the pinhole array are incident via a relay lens, the object lens for condensing each of the plurality of beams on a sample; a confocal optical system in which, while reflected light of the excitation light and Raman scattered light from the sample return via the object lens, the relay lens, and the pinhole array to the edge filter, the Raman scattered light that has been transmitted through the edge filter is condensed; a fiber bundle constituted by a plurality of optical fibers having incident ends on which a plurality of beams of the Raman scattered light condensed by the confocal optical system are respectively incident, and emission ends that are arranged in one line; a light separating means on which beams from the emission ends of the plurality of optical fibers forming the fiber bundle are incident; and a light receiving means for receiving the beams that have passed through the light separating means.